The invention relates to s-triazine herbicides, more particularly to a novel class of 6-amino-s-triazinediones and their use as herbicides.
Neumayer et al., "Pesticides", Chemical Week, Apr. 12 and 26, 1969, lists several commercial and experimental s-triazine herbicides. Among these are two well-known products, atrazine and simazine: ##SPC2##
Luckenbaugh U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,505,323 and 3,505,057 teach a class of tetrahydro-s-triazinediones of formula A below, and their use as herbicides. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,962,797 discloses a class of s-triazinones of formula B, below, and their use as herbicides. ##SPC3##
Chem. Ber. 104, 1606 (1971) relates to the preparation of s-triazinethiones by cyclocondensation of ethoxycarbonyl isothiocyanate with amidines, isoureas, isothioureas, and guanidines: ##SPC4##
Where X is, inter alia, (C.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.2 N--, (C.sub.2 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2).sub.2 N-- or (C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.2 N--.